Piping Hot Beats
Piping Hot Beats is the fifth webisode in the Chapter 4 webisode selection. Summary Melody Piper may be in a turntable of trouble if she can't control her music and stop a spell that has caused the entire school to dance uncontrollably! Transcript Hunter Huntsman: Okay, everyone... Mr. Pied Piper, sir. So, I composed this enchanting song to make Pesky here sort these walnuts. Cut it out! Pesky: *chitters* Pied Piper: A spelltacular first try at melodic manipulation. Who's next? How about you, Melody? Melody Piper: Sure thing, Dad. My song is going to guide little mouse-tro here to the cheese at the end of this maze. And now, to mix things up a bit. Pied Piper: Turntables? You won't be able to control it. Melody Piper: Dad! I can do this! Curses! I really thought that would work. Huh? Sparrow Hood: I can't stop daaancin'! Briar Beauty: What the hex? Rosabella Beauty: Melody's magic is making us dance! Milton Grimm: What is the meaning of this? Woah, woah! Humphrey Dumpty: Wh-what's happening? Rosabella Beauty: I can't stop dancing! Melody Piper: This whole school can't stop dancing and it's all my fault! Sparrow Hood: Hooow can we stop? Pied Piper: You have to get everyone dancing in sync! Melody Piper: Hm... Hey, Raven! I think these beats could use a little pick me up. Raven Queen: Yay! Melody Piper: Hex, yeah! Now listen up and let DJ Piper move you. That's it, now follow me. Hang on to those crowns, 'cuz DJ Piper is about to work some magic. Badwolf: *howls* Melody Piper: Here's a little somethin' for you Rebels out there. Students: *cheer* Rosabella Beatuy: Melody! You did it! We're in sync. The spell is broken! Madeline Hatter: That was hat-tastic! Sparrow Hood: Play it again, DJ Piper! Backgrounder/Girl in Grey: Make us move, Melody! Pied Piper: *laughs* Well played, Melody! A-plus! Gallery Piping Hot Beats - Hunter, pesky, piper.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Hunter about to play the flute.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Pesky and wallnuts.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Professor Pied Piper.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Melody ready.jpg Piping Hot Beats - I am Melody Piper2.jpg Piping Hot Beats - I am Melody Piper.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Melody explains.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Melody plays flute.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Melody mixes things up.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Piper and Melody.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Mouse in the maze.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Melody, Piper, you wont be able.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Melody mixing with blast.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Mouse dancing.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Melody didn't work.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Can't stop dancing.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Melody Guilty.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Piper dances Melody.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Melody wide eyes.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Melodys pick me up.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Raven Magic dancing.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Raven Magic.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Melody magic table.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Humph, briar, raven.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Humph, briar, raven, rosy, sparrow, maple sync.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Melody winking Raven Justine.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Badwolf, bg.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Melody magic blast.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Melody and backup dancers.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Kitty, Faybelle, maddie, bunnistair hear music.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Rebel party.jpg Piping Hot Beats - School in sync.jpg Piping Hot Beats - BG, duchess.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Jillian, Dexter, holly, Poppy.jpg Piping Hot Beats - High School musical.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Maddie, Rosy.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Justine, Sparrow, Maple.jpg Piping Hot Beats - DJ Piper moves you.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Disco.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Briar, Rosy, Melody, Sparrow, Raven, maple and humphrey.jpg Piping Hot Beats - I am Melody Piper.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Pesky about to throw Hunter.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Melody and backup dancers.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Melody magic blast.jpg Piping Hot Beats - School in sync.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Justine, Sparrow, Maple.jpg|Birch,Justine and sparrow|link=Royal rebel pedia Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 4 Webisodes Category:Chapter 4 Pages